


Proposing a Toast

by blakefancier



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard has a proposition for Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing a Toast

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to cheer up a friend.

They were both drunk and getting drunker. Howard poured more whiskey into their glasses, then slumped back into his chair. He looked at her, seriously, and said, "We should get married."

Peggy rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'm not marrying you, Howard."

"Why not?" He was genuinely curious.

She tossed back her drink. "Because it would be like marrying my brother."

"Hey! I'm not your brother." He waved his glass at her. "It'd be great. I'm rich and I've got connections and… and… And you can do 107 one-arm push ups."

"I'm not the only person you know who can do that." Peggy sighed. "Dum Dum can, too."

"I'm not marrying someone named Dum Dum. Besides, his mustache is stupid." He felt a desperate sort of anxiety in his chest. "I love you. Marry me."

"I love you, too. But no," she said gently. "I tell you what, though. I'll help you run SHIELD."

"Yeah?" That was almost as good. It was commitment, at least.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and raised his glass. _Mazel tov._ "Cheers."


End file.
